1x2 The One With Old Hockey Skates And A Pogo Stick
by Lizzierose33
Summary: Neat freak Luke has a hard time adjusting to Jack's cluttered apartment,while Erica is trying to work on an important case for work but keeps getting distracted by Emma and Ben's competitive streak while playing various games to prove who the Gellar champion is,and Sophie's strange form of artists block.
1. Chapter 1

A week after Luke moved in, he and Jack were trying to record an answering machine message.

"Okay you ready ?"Jack asks Luke, for the fourth time, Luke nods, and Jack turns on the machine.

"Hi this is Jack Bing,"Jack says as motions to Luke to talk.

"And Luke Tribbiani,"Luke says as he does the same thing to Jack.

"We can't come to the phone right now, so please..,"Jack says as Erica opens the door and walks into the apartment.

"Hey guys, I was wondering..,"Erica says as the machine beeps, recording what Erica just said, then Jack and Luke look really annoyed.

"Erica, don't you knock ?"Jack asks turning to face his sister.

"Do you, because March 15th, 2025, begs to differ,"Erica says as Jack smiles sarcastically.

"I have apologized for that a hundred times, when are you going to let it go ?"Jack says moving his hands as he spoke.

"When you burn that tape which I know for a fact you still have,"Erica says as Luke gets very confused.

"What were you filming,"Luke asks as Erica and Jack turn to him.

"Our second cousin Stacy's wedding video, I go looking for Erica and find her in bed with the best man, and why are you here ?"Jack says to Luke and Erica in turn.

"I'm here to ask you not to bother me today, I have a big case to work on, so I can't have any distractions and what are you guys doing anyway ?"Erica asks looking past Jack to Luke.

"We're recording an answering machine message,"Luke explains.

"You've lived here a week and you're just doing that now ?"Erica asks a little shocked.

"We've been busy, you know programming the latest computers and saving lives,"Jack says unsure what else to say.

"And we forgot,"Luke says as Erica smiles.

"Well I have to go work on getting a guilty man off, oh and Sophie might stop by, and heads up she has artists block again,"Erica says as she turns to walk to the door.

"Oh, geez not again,"Jack says rubbing his face in his hands.

"How can she get artists block, I thought she was a graphic designer ?"Luke asks as Erica turns back around to face him.

"She is,"Erica says leaning against the door.

"But she refers to herself as an artist, and when she can't think of anything she gets a little loopy, more than usual,"Jack explains when Luke looks confused.

"And she does all this crazy stuff to try to get her mind working, and we can't leave her alone because of how out of control she gets. Do you remember that real estate website ?"Erica asks her Luke and her brother.

"How can I forget, I was washing paint out of my hair for a week, and in seventy years when I'm dead, and they do an autopsy of my brain, I'm pretty sure going to be green from that paintball to the ear I took,"Jack says rubbing his left ear.

"Since I handled her last time, and Emma handled her the time before that it's your turn. Good luck, have fun and keep her out of my apartment,"Erica says as she leaves the apartment.

"Did you notice throughout that entire conversation I asked no questions about Sophie's mental state,"Luke says as Jack turns back to his friend.

"You'll learn that asking that will just make your head hurt,"Jack says moving his hand back to the phone,"One more time,".

Luke nods,and Jack presses, the button for the fifth time,"Hi you've reached Jack Bing,".

"And Luke Tribbiani,".

"We can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message, so we can return your call as soon as we can,"Jack says as he presses the button on the phone again as they finish.

"Alright, it only took five times but we did it,"Luke says as him and Jack high five.

"And even though we are never going to use this thing, I guess that means we're now officially roommates,"Jack says excitedly.

"I've actually been waiting for that because there's something I want to talk to you about,"Luke says leaning over so he's resting his elbows on the counter.

"If it's about the door to your bedroom, it was split in two when I moved in,"Jack says pointing to Luke's bedroom.

"No, but more on that later, I was just thinking that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you got rid of a few things,"Luke says as Jack looks a little confused.

"But I need everything in my apartment, why would I get rid of things that I need,"Jack asks still confused.

"Do you really need the two spaghetti strainers I saw in the cupboard, because no offense but I don't even think we need one. I've lived here a week, and we haven't eaten anything for dinner but take out when we're not stealing food from your sister and Emma,"Luke says motioning to the gray fridge filled with Chinese food, pizza boxes, and Indian food containers.

"One of those useless spaghetti strainers was given to me by my mother, the best chef in Westchester County, New York,"Jack says getting upset.

"And the second one,"Luke asks a little taken aback by Jack's tone.

"It was here when I moved in,"Jack says in the same tone he used before.

"Look, man, I'm just saying there are some things a person doesn't need, like this gumball machine. That gum looks like it's been there since before I was born,"Luke says pointing the machine on one end of the counter.

"I'm gonna use that, as soon as I get some nickels,"Jack says still quite upset.

"You know what, forget it, forget I said anything about it,"Luke says as he walks back towards his bedroom.

"Alright great, forgotten,"Jack says as Luke goes into his bedroom and closes the door, the top and the bottom parts of it.

"I use this stuff,"Jack says to himself as he takes a nickel out of his pocket and slips it into the slot,"I'm using it right now".

After Jack gets a slightly distorted pick gum ball he pops it into his mouth.

He bites into it, has a sharp pain in his jaw and he spits the gum into his hand, a bit of his tooth comes along with it.

Jack didn't even make a dent in the gum.

"It just needs new gum that's all,"Jack says as he throws out the gum and goes into his own room to call his dentist.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in Emma and Erica's apartment, Erica is working at the kitchen table while Emma and Ben are playing Monopoly in the living room.

"Yes, that's the last of it. I win, you lose, pay up, bro,"Emma says holding out her hand for the fake money.

"Best two out of three,"Ben says reluctantly handing his sister the money.

"No way, you just don't want to admit I'm the Gellar champion,"Emma says counting her fake riches.

"You are not the Gellar champion, I've had that title in the bag since before you were born,"Ben says leaning in closer to his sister.

"That's just because I hadn't been born yet, and after I was, it went to me,"Emma says leaning in equally close to her brother.

"Guys, can we not do this again, I'm trying to work,"Erica says from the table.

"What do you mean again ?"Emma asks as she and Ben turn to face her.

"Every time you guys play a game, you both get all über competitive and it spins way out of control,"Erica says still not looking up.

"We don't get über competitive, we just get into spirited debates,"Ben says as Emma nods.

"Oh, do all spirited debates end in the emergency room ?"Erica asks finally looking up.

"One time, one,"Emma says holding up her index finger to make her point.

"Three times,"Erica says holding up three of her own fingers,"The Candy land catastrophe of 2009, the Twister episode of 2015, and the most recent, the go-fish incident of 2027. Since then we keep you away from games,".

"Well we're not going to get carried away, we're just going to go down to the park and play some chess. Right sis,"Ben says as he and Emma stand up.

"Okay, but if you end up in lock up for throwing the bishop at a cop, call another lawyer, because there is no way I'm gonna go down and bail you again,"Erica says as Ben and Emma exit the apartment.

Just before the door closes Sophie comes in bouncing on a pogo stick.

"Oh what fresh hell is this,"Erica says as Sophie bounces into the apartment.

"Hey, Erica, I've, Got, Another, Pogo, Stick, At, My, Place, If, You, Want, We, Can, Go, Down, To, The, Park, And, Bounce, It, Helps, With, Brainstorming,"Sophie says in between bounces.

"Soph, honey, I thought I told you, you were going to spend the day with Jack,"Erica says getting up from her chair and walking up in front of her friend.

"He's, At, The, Dentist, Bad, Gum"Sophie says still bouncing.

"And what about Luke"Erica watching Sophie bounce and getting a little sick doing so.

"He's, Over, There, In, His, Apartment, Said, He, Was, Busy, So, I, Came, Here,"Sophie says still bouncing.

"Well I'm going to go talk with him, so just wait here,"Erica says as she leaves the apartment, leaving Sophie bouncing.

In his own apartment Luke is trying to wipe the coffee table, which is covered in a bunch of different kinds of magazines.

Unable to just move them to the side he swipes them all to the floor.

"Hey Luke,"Erica says as she enters the apartment and sees all the magazines on the floor,"Did your coffee table explode because I've been waiting for that to happen,".

"No I'm trying to clean up, but your brother just has so much stuff,"Luke says as Erica walks over, sits down on the floor and starts to organize the magazines, by date of release, color pattern, and general interest.

"He's always been like that, thinks that everything has a purpose and can be used over and over, but it really can't, he's almost as bad a hoarder,"Erica says holding up a six-month-old penny saver.

"I tried to talk to him about getting rid of a few things, but he just shut me down,"Luke says sitting down on the couch.

"Do you want to know what our Mom used to do, tough love. Get rid of anything he doesn't use, he'll be mad at first, but in a few days he'll forget it ever happened,"Erica says setting the magazines into three stacks.

"That could work,"Luke says nodding,"By the way, why are you here ? I thought you had to work,".

"What, oh right. I need you to keep Sophie busy, at least for a few more hours,"Erica says looking up from her work.

"I can't, one of the other doctors at the clinic is nine and a half months pregnant. So I'm on call in case the kid drops and I need to fill in for her, and I'm afraid if I take Sophie..,"Luke says thinking over what to say.

"They'll put her in a psych ward,"Erica asks as Luke nods.

"Yeah,"Luke nods again.

"Well I don't know what else to do, I need to work, Emma and Ben are down at the park, and have probably killed each other by now, and Jack's at the dentist..,"Erica says before Luke interrupts her.

"The dentist, he was fine this morning. What's wrong,"Luke asks confused.

"I don't know, something about bad gum,"Erica says going back to the magazines.

"You see this is exactly what I'm talking about, half of the stuff he owns is too old to be of any use, or could cause harm to him,"Luke says standing up and walks over to the counter where the gumball machine was.

"Remember, tough love. It's really for his own good,"Erica says turning to Luke.

"You're right, tough love,"Luke says as he picks up the gumball machine and throws it into the garbage.

"You're doing the right thing. Now with the rest of the apartment, I think we should start with the..,"Erica says as Luke comes back over to her.

"Erica, don't you have work to do, and you need to go look after Sophie,"Luke says as Erica looks disappointed.

"Oh, right. I hate my job,"Erica says as she walks back to the door,"And Sophie,"as she slams the door.

Luke looks around his apartment,"Okay now where to start,".


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Luke is going through the kitchen cabinets when Jack comes home.

"So here's a tip, when you drag your dentist out of his weekly golf game to fix your broken tooth, he short sheets you on the morphine,"Jack says as he notices Luke putting some of the measuring cups and a salad spinner into a box,"Hey what are you doing, did we get a new apartment and I just forgot,".

"No, I'm getting rid of everything we don't use or need,"Luke says pulling a grilled cheese maker out of the cabinet,"And what the hell is this,".

"It makes grilled cheese sandwiches, and didn't we agree we were going to keep things the way they were,"Jack says as he goes over to Luke.

"That was before you almost lost a tooth on that defective gum. Now if it doesn't have a purpose, it goes to Good Will or into the trash,"Luke says as he throws the grilled cheese maker into the box.

"But what if I want a grilled cheese sandwich. What am I gonna do, go to Rome for two slices of bread and cheese,"Jack asks sarcastically.

"You can make grilled cheese sandwiches in a pan so that machine is completely useless,"Luke says closing the flaps of the box and sets it on the floor.

"It is not useless, you said it yourself it makes grilled cheese sandwiches,"Jack says picking up the box and sets it back on the counter.

"We have like five frying pans in the cupboard, which make grilled cheese sandwiches, three of said frying pans still have the price tag on them. Now don't tell me they were here when you moved in,"Luke says pulling one of the pans out of an open box on the counter.

"What's your problem man, so I have a lot of stuff, is this because you only have a suitcase and a box to your name,"Jack says as Luke turns to face him.

"Ever since I moved in I feel like I've been living in a pawn shop, because of all the useless crap everywhere,"Luke says motioning around the apartment.

"So if everything I own is crap, then are those old hockey skates I saw in your room also crap,"Jack say pointing to Luke's room,and the skates.

"That's not fair, those skates hold sentimental value. Your five-year-old Target catalog, does not,"Luke says picking up the five-year-old catalog from the counter and throws it at Jack.

"You don't know that I could have a great attachment to this catalog,"Jack says looking it over with a look on his face that says he had no idea he had it.

"You didn't even know you still had it, this is what I'm talking about, you have so much stuff you don't even know what you have,"Luke says once again picking up the box and heads the door.

"I know what I have, you just can't stand the thought that everyone might not be a crazy clean freak's like you and my sister,"Jack says as Luke looks confused,"Don't try to deny it, this whole plan stinks of Erica,".

"Yeah, it was Erica's idea, she told tough love, and she was right, you need to learn when something is worth keeping and when it needs to go,"Luke says his hand on the doorknob.

"And you need to learn that it's okay to keep things around, I brought more things to summer camp than what's in your room,"Jack says as Luke opens the door,slamming it behind him.

Jack looks around his apartment which is now slightly less cluttered thanks to Luke.

"He still shouldn't have touched my stuff,"Jack says slamming the cupboard door and goes to see what else Luke messed with.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the girl's apartment, Emma and Ben had returned from the park, where Ben bested Emma in chess five times to four, and they were now playing checkers, Erica was still trying to work, and Sophie was still bouncing.

"King me, and screw you,"Emma says once she wins.

"That's not fair, you can't move your piece there. I demand a ruling,"Ben says standing up from his chair.

"Fine, but Erica will just tell you that I'm right,"Emma says as she too stands up.

"Oh, why did you say Erica,"Erica wines from the table, more to herself than anyone.

"Erica, who won,"Emma says as her and Ben cross over to the table.

"If I answer will you both leave me alone so I can work,"Erica asks looking at her cousins.

"Yes, but remember, I, an older brother figure to you, just wants your honest opinion,"Ben says trying to sway her vote.

"If you really want my honest opinion, Emma won,"Erica says as Emma looks really excited while Ben just looks pissed.

"I knew I loved you for a reason,"Emma says as she gives Erica a one-sided hug.

"Erica, come on, Emma cheated. I want another ruling, Sophie,"Ben says turning to Sophie who is bouncing by the window.

"I, Say, Emma, Won,"Sophie says in between bounces.

"You all suck,"Ben says turning back to Emma and Erica.

"Hey wait a minute, your defending Louis Perry. Ben didn't you lose, like, a ton of money to him,"Emma says picking up on of the files on the table.

"Let me see that,"Ben says taking the file from Emma.

"Wait you invested with him,"Erica says as Ben reads.

"Yeah, told me I could double back my cash return. Now three months later, I'm out ten grand,"Ben says throwing the file back down onto the table.

"Ten grand, Ben you teach middle school history, where did you get ten grand,"Erica asks as Ben leans against the couch.

"That was almost all of my savings, but it's okay, I'm getting by,"Ben says crossing his arms over his chest.

"No it is no okay, I can't defend him knowing that he defrauded my cousin, I'll call my boss. Maybe if I explain my situation he might let me off the case,"Erica says taking her cell phone and goes back into her bedroom.

After a minute of silence, except for the sound of the pogo stick,Emma goes all over to Sophie,"So what is it, this time, you can't think of,".

"It's, A, Chocolate, Company, Coco, Love,"Sophie says still bouncing.

"Then do a chocolate bar or something, and stop bouncing,"Ben says still leaning against the couch.

"It doesn't work that way,"Sophie says as she finally stops bouncing and gets back onto the ground.

"Oh thank god, you were starting to make me sick,"Emma says as she sits down at the table.

"This isn't working, oh who wants to go skydiving,"Sophie says excitedly.

"Next time sweetie,"Emma says as Erica comes back into the room.

"Well how'd it go, are you off the case,"Ben asks as Erica walks back into the kitchen and takes a bottle of wine, and a glass and sits down next to Emma at the kitchen table.

"So no,"Sophie says as Erica pours herself a glass of red, filling it almost to the brim.

"My boss said that since Louis Perry defrauded half of Manhattan if he let a person off the case because of a relative being defrauded there would be no one left to defend him,"Erica says taking a drink.

"What a jackass,"Emma says as Ben and Sophie agree.

"So now I need to defend a man who stole ten thousand dollars from one of my best friends,"Erica says looking up at Ben.

"Don't worry Ria, it's not your fault, the stock game is a house of cards, with or without people like Louis Perry,"Ben says as him and Emma both look up at the mention of another game.

"Cards, I can totally beat you at cards,"Ben says as he walks over to the table and stands across from his sister.

"In your dreams, big brother,"Emma says standing up from her chair.

"We'll just have to see, I have a deck upstairs,"Ben says pointing to the direction of his apartment.

"You're on,"Emma says as her and Ben dash for the door.

"What about me,"Erica asks as Ben opens the door.

"Oh you'll do great, love you, sweetie,"Emma says blowing Erica air kisses as her and Ben dash out the door, and just as it's about to close Jack comes into the apartment.

"Don't tell me they're at it again,"Jack says closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, but it's been three hours, and no one's in the hospital or in jail, so I think we're good,"Erica says as Jack and Sophie agree.

"Just out of curiosity,why did you tell Luke he could throw out my stuff,"Jack asks crossing over to the table.

"I told him, tough love. He drew his own conclusions about what to do with it,"Erica says taking another sip of her wine.

"Little early in the day for alcohol isn't it,"Jack says judging.

"It isn't when your boss has a stick up his butt the size of the Statue of Liberty,"Erica says smiling slightly.

"No more explanation needed, getting back to my problem, why would you tell Luke it was okay to go through my stuff,"Jack asks leaning against the counter.

"Because he is obviously uncomfortable with your hoarding problem, and frankly we all are,"Erica says as Sophie sits down at the table,her pogo stick leaning against it.

"It's true, once I was looking for a pen and instead found your paper from Miss Hunter's class on the Battle of Gettysburg,"Sophie says as Jack looks a little confused.

"So,"Jack asks still confused.

"Jack, Miss Hunter was our second-grade teacher,and you got a D on that paper, you also misspelled Gettysburg and Battle,"Erica says as Sophie nods.

"I don't see your point,"Jack says as Sophie and Erica share a look.

"Jack you need help,"Erica says as Sophie agrees.

"And you don't, your drinking at two in the afternoon,"Jack says picking up the now half-empty bottle of red.

"Denying is only part of the problem, and we'll deal with Erica's drinking problem next session,"Sophie says as Jack sets the bottle on the counter beside him.

"I don't have a drinking problem,"Erica says to Sophie.

"Next session sweetie,"Sophie says patting Erica's hand.

"I don't have a problem, I can stop anytime I want,"Jack says unsure.

"Then stop right now. Do into your apartment and sort through your stuff,"Erica says moving in her chair so she could look her brother in the eye.

"I don't want to,"Jack says after a second.

"Jack, we only want to help you, but we can't unless you let us,"Sophie says still playing therapist.

"I don't need help, do you want to know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna go find Luke, and I'm gonna tell him, that it's my apartment. So my roof, my rules,"Jack says as he heads for the door, just before he leaves he looks back at Erica and Sophie,"I don't have a problem,".

After the door slams shut Sophie stands up,"I should go too, I need to meet a friend,".

As Sophie picks up her pogo stick and heads for the door,Erica yells to her,"Sophie Lily Hannigan,you are a terrible liar,".

"I'm not lying, I'm going to meet a friend,"Sophie says looking at her hands.

"What friend,"Erica asks standing up.

"Denise,"Sophie says unable to think of anything else.

"How come I haven't met this Denise,"Erica asks crossing over to Sophie.

"I have friends outside the six of us,"Sophie says getting defensive.

"Okay, I'll let you go, on one condition, I'm coming with you,"Erica says regretting it as soon as she said it, but she really didn't want to go back to work, and babysitting Sophie seemed better than getting Louis Perry exonerated.

"You want to come with me and Denise,"Sophie asks confused.

"Only because I don't trust this Denise, and last time we left you along when you had artists block you tried to go bungee jumping off the Brooklyn Bride, and spent the night in jail,"Erica says already reaching for her purse.

"On the pulse side I did come up with an idea for that bail bonds place,"Sophie says as she takes her phone out of her pocket and pretends to get a text,"Oh no".

"Who is it,"Erica asks picking up her keys.

"Denise, turns out she can't come, but skydiving is still on,"Sophie says as she opens the door and walks into the hallway.

"Wait, what,"Erica asks going after Sophie and closes the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke was sitting on the couch in Central Perk, going through some patient files, when Jack walks in, with a chip on his shoulder the size of a boulder.

"Luke, we need to talk,"Jack says walking over to the couch where Luke was sitting.

"Funny, those are the exact words my last four girlfriends said right before they dumped me,"Luke says looking up from his work.

"You didn't have any right to go through my stuff, and decide what is worth keeping and what is trash,"Jack says as Luke sets the file onto the table.

"I only did it because your line between trash and keep is so fuzzy you can't even see it if your face is an inch above the ground,"Luke says standing up to face Jack.

"And yours is so huge they can see it from Mars, and do you know who they are,the Martians who want to know who the jackass is who doesn't see the need to keep anything but the clothes on his back and a pair of cheap hockey skates that were probably made before my Grandfather ran off with the pool boy and became a drag queen in Vegas,"Jack says as Luke looks at him confused.

"Drag queen, you know what I don't want to know,"Luke says turning away from Jack slightly.

"Yeah, you really don't, and you also don't want to come to Thanksgiving, that's just awkward,"Jack says before getting mad again,"Only I have the right to say which of my professions are worth keeping and goes in the trash, as long as you choose to live under my roof you'll live under my rules,".

"So it's your roof because I thought since we share the rent, it's our roof, so I'll live however I damn well please,"Luke says turning back to Jack.

"Well if you're going to live however you damn well please, then I will to, so all of my stuff stays,"Jack says laying down the law.

"Then I'll continue getting rid of anything I own that has no use,"Luke says putting his hands on his hips.

"Fine, do what you want, that's what you do anyway,"Jack says as Luke looks at him like he wants to strangle him.

"We've known each other a week, you know nothing about me, if you did you would know why I keep those skates and why I don't keep much else, so don't pretend like you do,"Luke says moving his hands when he spoke to emphasize his point.

"Oh I'm sorry, but maybe that's because the only thing you've told me about yourself is that your father is a famous actor, you were raised by a single mother and that you're a doctor. I haven't met anyone more secretive than my college roommate with the tattoos and the eyeliner, I didn't even know that his name was Steve until graduation,"Jack says as Luke picks up the files from the coffee table and his black leather coat from the back of the couch.

"Look, do what you want, just stop dragging my past into it,"Luke says as he leaves the coffee house,leaving Jack alone.

He thought that maybe Luke might be right, but he wasn't about to go talk to his sister about it, so he goes to go find the person who might be able to help.

Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's apartment was the one right above the girls,although he'd never admit it Emma always said he moved there to keep an eye on her.

When Jack got up there after his fight with Luke,he found Emma and Ben playing with the Foosball table where Ben's coffee table usually is.

"Hey Ben,I need some..,"Jack says as he enters Ben's apartment and see's Emma and Ben playing,"What are you doing,".

"One minute Jack,I am about to,score,"Ben says as he kicks the ball into Emma's goal.

"Come on,I demand a due over,"Emma says as Jack walks over to them and looks at the Foosball table.

"This is my Foosball table,you guys stole my table,"Jack says in a little bit of shock.

"Well guess what,I'm not gonna give you a due over,want to know why,because I am the Gellar Champion,"Ben says throwing up his hands in victory.

"You guys stole my table,how'd you even get it up here,"Jack asks but Emma and Ben still aren't listening to him.

"You are not the Gellar Champion,this is just a temporary set back,"Emma says trying not to sound like this bothered her to much,which of course it did.

"Just keep telling yourself that sis,but you will never be the Gellar Champion,"Ben says as he now notices Jack was there,"Did you need something Jack,".

"Yeah,I need some advise,"Jack says still looking at his table.

"I heard about the whole thing with Luke,and I think he's right,"Ben says sitting down in the red cloth chair across from the table.

"He is not right,why would he be right,"Jack asks as he did with Erica and Sophie earlier that day.

"Jack,do you remember the yearly block wide garage sale in your neighbourhood that I'm pretty sure your mother organized,"Emma says as Jack nods.

"You are not wrong,"Jack says agreeing with Emma.

"Well at yours,everyone in your house would have there own table,your table was almost always empty,this isn't a new thing,"Emma says sitting down on the brown couch.

"Exactly,so if it's not a new thing it's part of my personality then,so aren't we not supposed to change who we are to make others happy,"Jack says as Ben and Emma share a look.

Jack see's this,"What is it,why are you looking at each other like that,".

" ,Erica,Sophie and I have been talking,and we think we might have found a reason for this,"Ben says choosing his words carefully.

"And,"Jack asks still not really interested.

"We think this might be because of Erica,"Emma says a second later.

"You think this is because of my neat freak sister,your right it is about her,"Jack asks a little confused.

"Not that Erica,"Emma says as Jack just looks at her.

"It's not about her,"Jack says still looking at Emma.

"Jack think about it,your emotional attachment to stuff,could be caused by unresolved abandonment issues,that was caused from you and Erica being given up for adoption,"Ben says as Jack glares at him.

"I wasn't abandoned,I was giving to a loving family to be raised by a mother who wanted better for her children,while you we're left at your father's with a note saying your mom wasn't coming back,"Jack says immediately regretting it,"I'm sorry,I didn't mean it like that,".

"It's fine,"Ben says unsure how the rest of the conversation is going to go.

"Jack,our point is,you may have had a really great life,but you still suffer from abandonment issues like many other people do,"Emma says shifting in her seat to look at her cousin.

"Well why is it just me,Erica and I were adopted at the same time,shouldn't we both have abandonment issues,"Jack asks trying to turn attention off of him.

"Erica's compulsive cleaning can be linked to a need for control,also caused by abandonment issues,"Ben says says as Jack just looks at him.

"Did everyone get a psych degree or something,seriously,between the two of you and Sophie,I mean your a reporter,a history teacher and a graphic designer who probably needs a shrink,"Jack says as Emma and Ben silently agree.

"You don't need a psych degree to know,this isn't normal,Jack you need help,and I think Luke might be the one to do it,you need to give him a chance,"Emma says as Jack looks at the Foosball table again.

"Your the ones who need help,you two are so competitive you carried a two hundred fifty pound Foosball table up two flights of stairs,couldn't you have just used it in my apartment,"Jack says pointing to the Foosball table.

"We've tried therapy,but we started competing about who was the most messed up,so the therapist said we were hopeless,"Ben says as Emma stares at him confused.

"Why doesn't that surprise me,anyway I need to go,I forgot my laptop at work so I need to go get it before they close,"Jack says as he gets up from the couch and walks to the door,"When you bring the table back to my apartment,leave your keys,you've lost that right,"Jack says as he leaves.

"We never went to therapy,"Emma says making sure Jack was far enough away so he didn't hear her.

"He doesn't need to know that,so ether we can lug this down two floors,or we can go play laser tag,"Ben says pointing to the Foosball table.

"Alright,"Emma says as her and Ben stand up and head for the door.

As Emma opens the door she turns back to Ben,"And I will kick your ass,".

"Keep telling yourself that,"Ben says as he closes the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

After Erica was dragged to skydiving by Sophie all she wanted to do when she got home was get in a hot bath and crawl into bed, and forget that this day had ever happened, but unfortunately, she still had to work.

Sophie was sitting next to Erica staring at a blank piece of paper while Erica is typing on her laptop.

"Focus, focus, focus,"Sophie says staring at the paper tapping her pencil on the table.

"Just in case you haven't figured this out yet, saying focus over and over will not make you focus,"Erica says not looking up from her typing.

"You don't know that,"Sophie says biting the tip of her pencil.

"I do because you've been sitting there for three hours, saying it over and over, and you haven't written anything on that paper,"Erica says still typing.

"It's all part of the process,"Sophie says thinking of something."Do you still have that skateboard,that your ex-boyfriend gave when he decided you were too stiff?"

"I gave it to Jack because I didn't want to be reminded of that guy. If you want it you'll need to get over there now, Luke's getting rid of everything Jack doesn't use,"Erica says as Sophie gets up and runs out the door.

"Finally,silence at last,"Erica says as Sophie closes the door behind her.

After the apartment is in complete silence for about three seconds, until Luke comes through the door.

"Do I need to put up a sign? I need to work, so everyone needs to leave me alone,"Erica says before Luke can say anything.

"Hello to you too,"Luke says closing the door behind him.

"If it's about Jack, I'm busy, if it's not, I'm still busy,"Erica says looking back to her computer.

"It is about Jack. I think I might have made a mistake, getting rid of his stuff,"Luke says sitting down next to Erica at the table.

"I don't think it is very set in his ways, he just needs to be shaken up a little bit, maybe it will help,"Erica says as she stops typing and looks at Luke,"Can I ask you something".

"Sure,"Luke says agreeing.

"What is it with you. I mean I like a clean house as much as the next girl,but I would never end a friendship over it,"Erica asks shifting in her seat so she was looking right at Luke.

"I grew up with not having a Mom was an actress/waitress, so I could never have all the stuff the other kids did, I only had the stuff I could fit in a suitcase, and after a while, I just got used to that. Now when I go home, I just see all the stuff I didn't get to use,"Luke says honestly.

"That actually makes one more thing I want to ask, Jack told me about the skates. What is so special about them,"Erica asks partly closing her laptop.

"Because I didn't have a father growing up, I was really close to my mother's older brother, my Uncle Hank, when I was nine he took me ice staking in Central Park, it was the best day of my life. A month later he got hit by a cab, and he died,"Luke says sounding a little chocked.

"I'm so sorry,"Erica says unable to think of anything else to say.

"But Jack is right. I'm being a hypocrite. I don't use those skates, I don't even think they'd be able to hold up my weight anymore. I should probably get rid of them,"Luke says as Erica shakes her head.

"I think your both right. I think Jack needs to learn to let stuff go, and I think you need to learn when something is worth holding on to, like your friendship with Jack,"Erica says setting her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I guess your right, I could work on it,"Luke says as Sophie comes back into the apartment,this time on a skateboard.

"This is awesome,"Sophie says as rides around the living room.

"Luke,"Erica says as she watches Sophie.

"Yeah,"Luke says as Erica turns her head back to him.

"Get her out of my apartment before I hit her over the head with that skateboard, she is messing everything up,"Erica says as Luke stands up, walks over to Sophie and drags her over to the door.

"Bye, good luck,"Sophie says as Luke pulls her out of the apartment.

As Erica starts to type again, she looks around then stops.

"Crap,"Erica says as she gets up and pours herself another glass of wine, for she finally knows why she was having such a hard time finishing.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, Jack is sitting in his apartment on the couch, staring at his laptop screen when Luke comes home, with the box he'd taken out earlier.

"Hey,"Luke says setting the box on the counter.

"Hey, thought you we're babysitting Sophie,"Jack asks as he looks up from his computer.

"I took her to the Skatepark, paid a couple kids twenty bucks to keep an eye on her, and call 911 if she falls,"Luke says as Jack nods.

"Is that my stuff,"Jack asks motioning to the box.

"Yeah, you were right. I had no right to go through your stuff, I'm sorry,"Luke says as he moves to sit on one of the bar stools.

"No I'm sorry, you were right. I just needed a little push, you can get rid of that,"Jack says motioning to the box again.

"About that ,I sort of gave all your stuff to goodwill, and they wouldn't give it this is filled with old newspaper and a rock I found outside,"Luke says a little embarrassed.

"Well, what were you gonna do if I said I wanted my stuff back,"Jack asks as Luke smiles.

"I have no idea,"Luke says as him and Jack laugh.

"So what are you doing,"Luke asks as he goes and sits down next to Jack on the couch.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time, and something I should have done a long time ago,"Jack says as he pushes his laptop towards Luke.

"Adoption registry,"Luke says reading.

"Erica and I were adopted, and I've always wondered who the woman was who gave us up, what she was like, and what happened to now I think I'm ready to know,"Jack says as Luke nods.

"So what do you have to do,"Luke asks after a second of silence.

"Well I leave a message on this website, and if she's looking for me, she'll write back. But that might not even happen,"Jack says looking back at his computer.

"She will. I have a good feeling about it,"Luke says as he starts to read what Jack wrote out loud."My name is Jack Daniel Bing and I am looking for my birth mother. My twin sister Erica and I, we're born three minutes apart at Mount Sinai Hospital in Manhattan, on March 21, 2004. Our birth mother's name is also Erica, and she is from Ohio, she was eighteen,".

"Should I send it,"Jack asks as Luke finishes reading.

"Yeah,"Luke says as Jack hits a few keys on his laptop.

"It's sent. Now we wait,"Jack says followed by a moment of silence.

"So what happened to our Foosball table,"Luke asks looking over to where it usually sits.

"Ben and Emma stole it and took it up to his apartment,"Jack says totally nonchalant.

"They really do get competitive don't they,"Luke says still looking at the open floor space.

"This is nothing, one time they swam to shore from the middle of Lake Champlain,"Jack says as Luke looks at him.

"What kind of family do you come from,"Luke asks as Jack laughs.

"A good one, and I'm great full for that every day,"Jack says as Luke nods.


	9. Chapter 9

"So when you challenge your older brother to field hockey game expect him to play dirty,"Emma says coming into the apartment her clothes covered in mud and grass stains and her jeans torn at the knees.

Erica is sitting at the table files covering every surface, and Erica is just sitting there, staring at the madness, holding a glass of red wine.

"Hey what's wrong,"Emma asks sitting down at the table next to her cousin.

"Do you know why I went into law in the first, I wanted to make a difference, but now look at me. I'm coming up with defenses for the highest bidder for people who don't even deserve it,"Erica says taking a sip of her wine.

"Well it's not too late, you can go work at the DA's office or a non-profit. This doesn't have to be your life,"Emma says rubbing Erica's shoulder.

"I know, but what if I'm just sticking out at this job because I know I'll just suck everywhere else, maybe I'm just not cut out for this,"Erica says taking another sip.

"You may not cut out for this job, but you are cut out to be a lawyer. You're a good lawyer, you just need to find your cause,"Emma says as Erica nods.

"It might be all the wine I've had today, but I think your right,"Erica says getting a little happier.

"So you're going to quit,"Emma says hopefully.

"After a few more drinks,"Erica says as the cousins start laughing.

"We haven't done this in a long time,"Emma says as they stop laughing.

"Done what,"Erica says a little confused.

"Hang out, just the two of us. We used to do it all the time, but ever since you took that job we've done it less and less, and I've really missed it,"Emma says as Erica nods.

"I have to,"Erica says setting her wine down.

At that moment Sophie comes into the apartment, throws the skateboard onto the counter, then sits down in the empty kitchen chair with a huff.

"How was skateboarding,"Erica asks as Sophie takes Erica's glass of wine, and drains the rest of the red liquid.

"Bad,"Sophie says setting the glass down.

"Well did you break your artist's block,"Emma asks as Sophie shakes her head.

"I think it's getting worse, I've never gone this long without getting an idea,"Sophie says gloomy.

"Maybe you're overthinking this. Tell you what, take an hour off, have some wine, and relax,"Emma says as she stands up, walks over to the kitchen counter, and picks up the bottle of wine, only to find it's empty.

"This was full this morning,"Emma says looking to Erica, who has stopped making eye contact.

"I have a drinking problem, your über competitive, and Sophie can't get a good idea without doing something that could cause brain damage. We're all screwed up, just deal with it and get another bottle,"Erica says as Emma does as she's told, and pulls another bottle out from the cupboard.

"Maybe we should think about therapy,"Emma says as she sits down at the table with the bottle and two more glasses from the counter.

"I try not to think, it interferes with being nuts,"Sophie says as Emma and Erica start laughing.

"Well here's to being nuts,"Erica says as Emma pours wine into the three glasses and hands them to the other women at the table.

"Cheers,"Emma says as they clink their glasses together.

"So what do you suppose the normal people are doing right now,"Sophie asks as they drink.

"They're probably bored out of their minds,"Erica says as Emma nods.

"Well glad we're not normal,"Emma says as everyone nods.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day while everyone is at the coffee house, Sophie and Erica both run in.

"I have big news,"They say at the same time.

"Guys, I think I'm seeing double"Jack says from his spot on the couch.

"What's your news,"Emma asks ignoring Jack.

"I'll go first,"Erica tells Sophie,"I quit my job".

"Hey good for you,"Ben says as Erica and everyone else smiles.

"I knew you could do it,"Emma says as Erica smiles even bigger.

"Yeah now I just need to figure out what to do next,"Erica says as she throws her black messenger bag onto the coffee table and sits down in the chair.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine,"Ben says as everyone nods.

"Well we all know that, but now back to my news. Guys, I finished the assignment"Sophie says excitedly.

"Hey good for you, so what did you end up doing,"Luke asks as Sophie unwraps the poster that she had been carrying with her, with a big ta-da.

It has a pink striped background, and in black curvy letters says, Can't Have Wine Without Chocolate, and at the top of the poster is a black and white picture of a woman holding a glass of wine, but strangely the woman bears a striking resemblance to Erica.

"Sophie that's amazing,"Emma says as Erica stands up and looks at the picture shocked.

"That's really good, Soph,"Jack says nodding.

"Are guys blind, that's me?"Erica asks as everyone studies the poster, including Sophie.

"No I don't see it,"Emma says.

"Erica, that's not you,"Ben says as Erica looks confused.

"The girl from my work maybe, but no, not you,"Jack says still studying the picture.

"Erica she looks nothing like you,"Luke says as Erica looks exasperated.

"So I'm the crazy one,"Erica says as everyone looks to her.

"Well yeah,"Jack says as everyone agrees.

"Thanks, guys,"Erica says as she sits down again.

"Sorry Erica, I'm not making the connection,"Ben says,after he finishes his sentence he immediately looks from the poster to his sister, who also looks to him.

"Connect four, I can totally beat you at that,"Emma says.

"Here we go,"Jack says leaning back against the couch as Emma and Ben continue to argue.

"Oh, I got an app for this,"Sophie says throwing the poster onto Erica and starts to dig around in her purse.

"How will an app fix this Soph,"Luke asks as Sophie pulls out her iPhone, taps the screen a few times then unleashes a bullhorn sound.

"That's how, annoying everyone in the twelve-block radius,"Jack says as everyone in the shop,including Emma and Ben look at Sophie.

"Well now that I have your attention, the two of you need to stop this nonsense, it's getting out of control,"Sophie says as Emma and Ben finally stop arguing.

"She's right, I woke up last night at three in the morning and found the two of you playing tic tac toe while screaming at each other,"Erica says as she rolls up Sophie's poster and sets it onto the coffee table.

"Emma was screaming, I was winning,"Ben says as Emma looks back to him.

"I was winning, your just a sore loser,"Emma says as she stands up.

"I know you are but what am I,"Ben says also standing up.

"Oh, real mature"Emma says as Jack looks to Sophie.

"Sophie,"Jack says as Sophie hits the button and her phone goes off.

"Thank you,"Jack says as everyone looks to them again.

"If the two of you don't stop, your both grounded,"Erica says as Ben and Emma look to her.

"We're adults, Erica,you can't ground us,"Ben says.

"Wanna bet,"Erica says as Ben and Emma look at each other.

"Fine we'll stop,"Emma says as she sits back down on the couch.

"First, you need to apologize to each other"Luke says as Emma and Ben look to each other again.

"Sorry,"Ben and Emma say at the same time as Ben sits down.

"Good,and now that we're all getting along, what did you do to my Foosball table?"Jack asks as Emma and Ben look at each other again.

"I'm going to get more coffee,Emma care to join me,"Ben says picking up his yellow coffee cup and stands up again.

"Yes I would,"Emma says as she also stands up and follows Ben to the counter.


	11. NEXT TIME ON FRIENDS:NEXT GENERATION

**So I would once again like to thank everyone who has read and followed this story, and I'm sorry I'm not getting updates out as quick as I used too, but school is killing me, but thanks to everyone for being patient, and I'll get them out as soon as I can**

**Happy reading, and here's a sneak peek for The One With Sixty Years**

**The gang,with the exception of Luke,goes down to Westchester for Jack and Judy Gellar's sixtieth wedding anniversary,while Luke goes to Connecticut to try to bond with his newly discovered father,stepmother, and half sisters.**


End file.
